Improper
by FourEmptySpaces
Summary: "I didn't mean to give you the impression that I didn't like you back." He raised his blue eyes to meet green. "Because I do."


**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY little-lordess-light! *screams* YOU'RE GETTING SO OLD! *huggles/gross sobbing***

**Hehe, I'm done freaking out now. So, enjoy your early birthday present, you darling child. :D**

**I usually hate any fluff I write, but you made me do this… and I think I might actually like it. WEIRD.**

**Anyway, thanks to Taylor, who typed this for me because I'm lazy, while I creeped over her shoulder. xD**

**-katie4dragons**

…

The whole room seemed to glitter and sparkle. Dancers twirled about the grand ballroom. The colorful mix of beautiful dresses on the women added to the room's simple decoration. People's voices and laughter blended in with the music.

Nobles from all over were at this gala, held by the Rainsworth household. It was by far one of the best gala's that had ever been.

But Oz wasn't noticing any of that. His attention was solely focused on another young man across the room. The other male was leaning up against the wall, scowling in no particular direction. Oz stared at him, trying to decide if he should go over or not. The blonde heir fidgeted as he continued his inner debate.

_What if he tells me to go away?  
What if he doesn't? _

Finally, stealing the bit of courage and hope he had managed to build up, Oz set off around the dance floor. Walking along the wall, he eventually came up next to the other boy. Oz cleared his throat, and the other male turned to face him.

"Hello Elliot!"

If possible, Elliot's scowl deepened.

"What do you want, Shorty?" the taller boy grumbled.

Oz smiled.

"Nothing~ Can't I just want to be by you?"

Elliot's reply was curt.

"No." He then turned away from Oz and back to glaring at all the dancing couples. Oz mimicked Elliot's stance, also looking out at the happily twirling people. The blonde slid along the wall a bit so that his arm was lightly touching the other boy's.

Elliot stiffened. Without turning away from looking at the dancers, he questioned the blonde.

"What the hell are you doing? Ever hear of personal space?"

Oz flinched at the harsh tone and moved away.

The boys didn't speak for sometime. Oz fidgeted and stared at his feet while Elliot continued to stare out at the dancing people. The song soon ended and everyone left the floor. The band was taking a short break, so people mingled with each other as they waited for the music to start up again.

Elliot once again turned to Oz, but didn't say anything. Oz shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. The band had started up again. A slow song began its first few notes as the boys simply looked at each other.

Oz slowly held out his trembling hand and looked into the other boy's eyes.

"Elliot? Would you… dance with me?" the blonde asked his voice barely above a whisper.

The taller male just blinked, clearly shocked by his question. After a few seconds he glanced from Oz' hand to the dance floor. His blue eyes then stared back into Oz' green ones.

"Absolutely not."

Oz swallowed and pulled his hand back, pressing it against his chest.

_You fool, what made you think he would say yes?_

"Oh… okay," he whispered, turning away. His green eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over. Oz quickly walked out of the room and sat outside the doors. He could hear the muffled music and sounds of happy people out there, but he was alone.

Rejected.

Of course Elliot had rejected him. The taller boy must have been disgusted. Not only was Oz a rival of the Nightray house, he was another male! How could he have even allowed himself to think for a second that Elliot would like him in that same way? Oz was filthy, of course Elliot didn't!

Filthy, filthy, filthy.

_He hates me now, Elliot hates me. _

The tears rolled down his cheeks.

…

About a month after the Rainsworth gala, Oz found himself at the Nightray's mansion with Gil. Vincent had told Gilbert that he wanted to speak with him, and of course Oz had tagged along. But right now, he was regretting that decision.

Gil and Vincent had been talking about something the blonde could honestly not care any less about, so the boy had wandered off.

Now he stood only a few feet away from the youngest Nightray.

"Oz?"

The blonde turned to flee, not wanting to have the face the other boy.

"Oz!" Elliot yelled out, reaching for the shorter male, "Wait!"

The blonde turned back around, apprehension in his eyes. He didn't speak, but simply stared at Elliot.

"I-" Elliot stopped, the words seeming to catch in his throat. So, instead of speaking he stepped forward. For every step he took, Oz took one backwards, until the shorter boy was pressed up against the wall. Elliot closed the distance between them until the boys were only a few inches apart.

Elliot brought his hand up and pushed some of the blonde hair out of the shorter boy's face. Oz stared at him, expression unreadable.

"Oz, I'm sorry."

Oz just looked at him, waiting for Elliot to continue. "I didn't mean to give you the impression that I didn't like you back."

Elliot paused. His Adam's apple bobbed.

He raised his blue eyes to meet green.

"Because I do."

Oz eyes widened in shock, but before he could question the other boy on the truthfulness of this statement, he found himself unable to speak.

As Elliot's lips pressed against his own, Oz raised his arms and wrapped them around the other boy's neck. Oz tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss as Elliot's hands found their way to the shorter boy's waist.

After what felt like forever and yet a second all at once, Elliot pulled away. He rested his forehead against Oz'.

"Why then?" Oz' breath ghosted across his lips. "Why did you say no?"

His green eyes stared at Elliot unblinkingly.

"Because… It would have been improper."

Oz nodded and looked down at his feet. Elliot pulled back, putting a few inches between them.

Elliot held out his hand and cleared his throat.

"Oz, dance with me?"

The blonde smiled and placed his hand in Elliot's.

"Yes."

Elliot held Oz' left hand in his right, and placed his other hand the blonde's waist. Once Oz' other hand was on his shoulder the taller boy pulled him gently away from the wall.

The blue eyed boy pursed his lips and began to hum the melody of the waltz. Emerald eyes stared into sapphire as they moved in time with Elliot's humming. Oz rested his head on the other boy's chest, eyes closing in contentment.

They moved in small movements around the dark hall, swaying to the soft tune. After Elliot's humming came to an end, the taller boy dropped Oz' hand and placed his own so that both of his hands were on the blonde's waist. Oz locked his fingers behind Elliot's neck. The shorter boy then stood on his toes so that his mouth was level with Elliot's ear.

The blonde took a breath before whispering to him.

"I love you."

Elliot smiled pulled Oz closer so that there was no space between them.

"I love you too," Elliot said before adding with a smirk.

"Shorty."


End file.
